Voldemorts Proposle
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: In order to keep his Friends alive Harry Agrees to Stay with Voldemort as his Horcrox But what will he do when he finds out Voldemort wants something more .
1. Chapter 1

"Drop your wands!" screamed Bellatrix, as she kept hold of Hermione.

Harry and Ron did as she said.

"Draco, pick them up."

Draco obliged and did as his aunt said.

"Well, well. Harry Potter: All bright, shiny and new, ready for the Dark Lord. Call him!" she commanded her brother-in-law.

Lucius nervously did as she said. In a few minutes Harry felt his scar hurt, and within a few more minutes a form of black smoke appeared. As it cleared, Voldemort appeared.

"Well it looks like finally my followers have done something right for once," he said as he approached Harry.

Harry closed his eyes; he didn't want to look weak, but he had nothing to defend himself with at the moment. Instead of hearing a spell cast by Voldemort, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you are, Harry Potter."

"You know? How long?" Harry asked.

"Since you destroyed my locket."

"My Lord, what are you talking about?" said Bellatrix.

"That is none of your concern, Bella. This is between me and Potter. Take the Mudblood and Bloodtraitor to the cellar. I'm going to talk with Potter."

Voldemort took hold of Harry's arm, but Harry quickly snatched it away fom him.

"Oh- Being defiant are we? Well, I'm going to inform you Harry: If you don't come with me, your friends die," said Voldemort, "Now let's try this again."

Harry let Voldemort take his arm and lead him upstairs. Harry guessed this was Voldemort's part of the house. Voldemort opened the door at the end of the hallway. The room was simple enough. The Dark Lord waited for Harry to get in, then closed the door. He walked over to a chair in the middle of the room and sat down. He looked to see that Harry was still standing.

"Well, come sit down. I won't hurt you unless you do something wrong," said Voldemort.

Harry did what he said only because he didn't want anything to happen to Ron or Hermione. Harry took the seat across from him.

"So, Im a Horcrux."

"Yes, indeed. I just can't believe it took me this long to realize it, but now it changes everything. I cannot kill you. You must be kept alive and I cannot let you leave. You will remain with me."

"No, not a chance," said Harry as he stood up.

Voldemort took out the Elder Wand and pointed it at Harry, "Crucio!"

Harry immediately fell to the ground in pain. Voldemort removed the spell.

"Get up!" he demanded.

Harry did as he said but stayed standing, "You expect me to stay here? There is no way!"

"Stop being so defiant," said Voldemort.

"I'm seventeen; I'm supposed to be defiant," said Harry.

"I'll have to fix that then," said Voldemort.

Harry did not like the sound of that. He stood up, walked over to Harry and grabbed hold of his chin, "I'm going to enjoy this..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me," said Harry.

"I won't as long as you cooperate," said Voldemort.

"I will only stay if you agree to let my friends go," said Harry.

"I don't think you are in a postition to bargain with me, Harry," said Voldemort.

Harry noticed Voldemort had left the Elder Wand on the table and quickly dashed for it. Once he took hold of it, he put it to his own head.

"Let them go, Tom, or I will kill myself," said Harry.

"Very well," said Voldemort, "I will let them go."

"I want to say goodbye to them before they leave," said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took his time saying goodbye to his friends.

"We're not leaving without you," Ron said.

"I have to stay. If I don't, he will kill you guys," said Harry.

"We can't do this without you," said Hermione as she hugged him.

"You can, Hermione. You are clever enough."

"Can't you at least tell us why he wants you to stay?" said Ron.

"I can't tell you guys that," said Harry, "Go."

Once he said "Goodbye," Ron and Hermione reluctantly left.

"Oh, what's the matter? Was little baby Potter reluctant to say goodbye to his friends?" said Bellatrix from behind him.

"Bella, that will do," said Narcissa, but Bellatrix just ignored her.

"You may think you saved them from death, Potter, but eventually they will still be killed," said Bellatrix.

"Not before you, Bellatrix," said Harry as he walked past her.

She still kept going, "I don't even understand why now the Dark Lord wants to keep you alive. What use could you possibly be to him?"

"I don't know what use you are, Bellatrix- you're just really annoying," said Harry.

He continued to walk past her, but then he heard her mutter, "Crucio!" behind him.

The next second, he was on the ground screaming in pain.

"Bellatrix, kindly relinquish that spell," said Voldemort; however, he used his own wand and removed the spell.

Harry stood up.

"Listen, all of you: From now on, Harry Potter is not to be harmed. If I see the slightest bruise on him, the one responsible will be punished," said Voldemort.

Voldemort took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him back up the stairs. Once they were back in his room, he let go of Harry.

"I trust that you said 'Goodbye' to your friends?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Good, 'cause now that I know this, I will need to keep you near me at all times- which means you may not see them again," said Voldemort, adding, "That will be for me to decide."

"I already know this," said Harry, "You've already taken everything else from me. What's one more thing, right?"

"Oh, not everything yet, Harry, but just wait. I'm sure there will be other stuff," said Voldemort.

Nagini slithered into the room. She stopped by Harry for a few moments and looked at him, then went over to Voldemort. She climbed up his chair and rested across his shoulders, "He smells of us, Master," she said.

"Yes, Nagini; he is us," said Voldemort.

"We shall protect him," said the snake.

"Yes, we will indeed," said Voldemort.

Harry watched the scene of Voldemort together with Nagini. The sight of it made him miss Hedwig. He remembered how she would be that way with him.

"What were you thinking about, Harry?" asked Voldemort.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"I know when you are lying, Harry. I looked though your head," said Voldemort.

"If you know what I was thinking, why did you ask me?" said Harry with venom in his voice.

"Oh, I love all that fire in your eyes. It really makes them sparkle," said Voldemort, putting his hand on the side of Harry's face.

Harry, for some reason, wanted to close his eyes and lean further into the touch- but then quickly withdrew from it.

"Stop touching me! Why do you do that?" Harry asked.

His scar no longer hurt. He felt a hand take hold of his throat.

"Listen, you insolent little brat- You are my Horcrux. I will touch you all I want," said Voldemort, his red eyes flared and his long nails dug into Harry's throat.

"You're hurting me," said Harry.

Voldemort took his hand back.

Harry rubbed his sore neck.

"I do not want to hurt you, Harry."

"Yeah, you have a nice way of showing it, don't you?" said Harry.

"This can be easier for both of us if you learn to behave," said Voldemort, "Especially since we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Not a chance. I don't know how but I will find a way to escape," said Harry.

"You won't get that far. My Death Eaters are everywhere. Even if you get past them, there are Wards around this place."

Harry felt defeated. It seemed he was stuck for now.

"That's better. Life can be easier for you. Just do as I say."

"Will you spare my friends like you promised? And I mean all of them," said Harry.

"That depends on you, My Horcrux," said Voldemort .


	3. Chapter 3

"So where will I sleep?" said Harry.

"You will share my bed," said Voldemort.

"What? No way! I am not sleeping next to you," said Harry, "I'd rather sleep on the floor; I'm used to that anyway."

"Oh, very well," said Voldemort, "I promise I won't try anything while you are asleep, but it's your decision."

Harry wouldn't put it past Voldemort to try something, given how he touched Harry's face.

"I will be leaving you for the moment, and do not leave this room, Harry. I will know if you do. Nagini, watch him," said Voldemort.

Voldemort left the room, leaving Harry alone with the snake.

"Ah, yes: You do smell of us," she said.

Harry was not in the mood to talk to her at the moment.

"Ah, you shouldn't ignore me. I kind of like you, Harry Potter," Nagini said.

"Yeah, well I don't like you," said Harry.

"How rude- but I do still like you. Pet me," she said.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" said Harry.

Nagini nodded and Harry leaned over to pet her head. Even if she was Voldemort's Familiar, it felt at least nice to have company.

Voldemort walked down the stairs. He could understand how Harry felt. It would take the boy some time to get use to this. Right now, he would need to make sure his followers didn't harm Harry. He walked into the dining room. All of his followers were already sitting at the table.

"You are all probably wondering why I summoned you here." He sat down at the head of the table, "As you all know, Harry Potter is still alive. Well, I'm telling you now he will remain alive. My existence depends on him and he must remain unharmed. If any of you thinks about hurting him, you will answer to me."

"But My Lord," said Bellatrix, "Aren't you worried Potter could be bewitching you somehow?"

"Bellatrix, How dare you question me- your Lord?" said Voldemort, with venom in his voice.

"I didn't mean to, My Lord," Bellatrix said as she got out of her seat.

Voldemort stood up as well. He began backing her up toward the wall and all of the Death Eaters were sniggering, except for Narcissa; she would have thought that her sister would learn to use her brain by now.

"Oh, she's screwed now," Macnair said to Avery.

"I can assure you, Bella, Potter has done nothing to me and, in any case, he is mine!" Voldemort aimed his wand at her, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix immediately fell to the ground in pain.

"Master, Please stop! I will never question you again!" screamed Bellatrix.

Voldemort ended the spell, "Narcissa, please get your sister out of my sight."

Narcissa stood up and helped her sister out of the room.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," said Voldemort.

The meeting ended. All the Death Eaters stood up and left.

Now Voldemort needed to find a way to bind Harry to him...

A smile came onto his face that made his red eyes gleam. He usually hated the idea of Love, but maybe he could make an exception for Harry.

"A little companionship couldn't hurt, I guess," said Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was petting Nagini when Voldemort walked back in the room.

"Ah, I see that you are making friends with Nagini. That's good; you two will be spending a lot of time together," said Voldemort as he took his seat in the chair.

"No we won't. I'll get out of here," said Harry.

"Oh, you still want to believe that even after I've explained everything to you," said Voldemort, "Oh, Harry, you do amuse me- but stop deluding yourself. If you did get out, I could easily find you with our mind link."

As Voldemort stood up, his robes seemed to come to life. Harry watched as they headed straight for him, grabbing his arms and legs, bringing him toward Voldemort.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Harry yelled.

The robes brought Harry closer to Voldemort.

"You won't believe what I can do for you, Harry."

"I'm not interested in what you can do for me, unless you can bring my parents back," said Harry, angrily.

"Don't be naive, child. You know that no spell can awaken the dead, but I can make you happy. Join my side, Harry."

"Not a chance. I won't become one of your Death Eaters."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about becoming one of them, My Horcrux. I was talking about something more than that," said Voldemort.

Voldemort released his hold on Harry.

"I don't care. Whatever you want me to be, I won't do it," said Harry.

"You think it wise to defy me, Harry? I agreed to spare your friends. Come, we are going for a walk outside in the gardens. But, before we do..."

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and shackles wrapped around Harry's ankles.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, I don't see why I have to wear these. You have the place fully guarded," said Harry.

"I suppose you are right," said Voldemort, "but I'm after something bigger than that. I want you to depend on me."

"I will never become dependent on you," said Harry.

"Oh, I think you will," said Voldemort, "Now, come."

"Wait. Can we at least wait till we get outside to put these on? I would prefer it if your Death Eaters didn't see me like this," said Harry.

"Oh, very well," said Voldemort, vanishing the shackles, "Now, come."

Harry reluctantly followed him out of the room. Once outside, Voldemort waved his wand and replaced the shackles. It was a little bit difficult to walk, and Harry had trouble keeping his balance. Voldemort felt amused watching him and tried to reach for Harry's hand. Harry pushed it away.

"I don't need your help," said Harry, but once he finished talking, he fell.

"I did try to help you," said Voldemort, leaning down to help Harry up.

Harry reluctantly allowed it.

"Aren't you wondering why we are out here tonight, Harry?" asked Voldemort.

"No, not really," said Harry, feeling frustrated.

"Well, I found a way to bond you to me," said Voldemort as he led them to a bench in the garden.

They sat down.

"I'm already bonded to you enough as it is- not something I'm proud of," said Harry.

"Don't you know what an honor it is to carry a piece of my soul? If it weren't for that, you would be dead now and so would your friends," said Voldemort.

"I didn't choose to have part of your soul in me. If I could give it back, I would," said Harry.

"Well, unfortunately, you can't. You are mine, Harry," Voldemort ran a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry pulled away from the touch, "What is it with you and touching me?"

"As I said, I have found a way to bond you to me. I want you to be my consort," said Voldemort, taking something out of his cloak: A black box.

He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a green emerald in it.

"Harry Potter, will you marry me?" asked Voldemort.

"You have got to be joking," said Harry.

"What reason would I have to lie to you, Harry?" said Voldemort.

"You're insane! You really think I would marry the man that murdered my parents? No, Riddle. I agreed to stay here only as your Horcrux, nothing more," said Harry.

"You dare use that name?" said Voldemort, menacingly.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "It doesn't matter how many times you change your name. You'll always be Tom Riddle."

Voldemort backhanded him, "Don't ever use that name again, Harry. You will get more then a slap next time," he threatened.

"A Muggle method, really? I thought you were above that," said Harry.

"That was just a warning, Harry. Next time you will get worse than that. I won't pressure you. You will give in eventually," said Voldemort.

"In your dreams," said Harry.

"Well, I guess they would also be yours then, wouldn't they?" said Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were back inside, Voldemort vanished the shackles on Harry's ankles and they headed back up the stairs.

"I actually do mean what I said- I am going to sleep on the floor. I did it once when I stayed with my aunt and uncle," said Harry.

"Harry, you misunderstand me. I will not force you to do anything. You will give in eventually. I don't force anyone," said Voldemort.

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Have you actually been with anyone before? I mean, in the physical sense?"

"Yes, I have," said Voldemort, "It was before my downfall."

"Who was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't think I will share that with you. Now, come, it's late and I wish to get ready for bed," said Voldemort.

Using his wand, he turned Harry's clothes into black pajamas.

"Alright, which side am I on?" said Harry.

"The left side, Harry. So I take it you have changed your mind about sleeping the floor," said Voldemort.

"Just shut up," said Harry.

Irritated, he walked over to the right side of the bed and got in. He was about to take off his glasses, but before he could, Voldemort reached over and did it for him.

"Allow me," said Voldemort, "Your eyes are really pretty."

He reached over and put his arm around Harry. Harry was creeped out.

"But I thought you said you weren't going to try anything," said Harry.

"I promise I won't; I just want you closer," said Voldemort.

Harry stayed where he was, but Voldemort wrapped an arm around him and drew him to his side. Harry was forced to look into those scarlet eyes- the eyes of his parents' killer.

"You do look good without your glasses, but I definitely prefer you with them. Tell me, have you ever tried those Muggle things they call contacts?" asked Voldemort.

"Well, my aunt and uncle tried to get me fitted for them, but my eyes wouldn't support them, so the doctor said I would need glasses. My uncle, if he had his way, would have made me go sightless, but the doctor threatened to call Children's Services if he didn't get me them," said Harry.

It felt weird talking to Voldemort about this...

"They wouldn't have suited you anyway. Muggles- the nerve of them, treating a wizard child like that. I should hunt them down for that," said Voldemort.

Harry could feel Voldemort's rage as his arm took an even stronger grip on Harry. He thought it best to try and calm Voldemort.

"Why do you care so much if they hurt me? You caused me pain, too," Harry reminded him.

"Because you are my horcrux, and also you are a wizard. We are above them, Harry."

"So? We've only run into a few bad Muggles. That does not mean all of them are bad. I'm sure that there are some Muggles who go through the same things we do," said Harry.

"We will discuss this more later. For now, go to sleep," said Voldemort.

To Harry's relief, Voldemort finally released him and turned over. Harry did the same. He began to wonder if he would ever see his friends again. Maybe he could make this marriage to Voldemort work to his advantage...if he accepted. But would he be crazy enough to do it?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next morning, hoping that everything was just a nightmare and he was still with Ron and Hermione hunting Horcruxes. He slowly opened his eyes and found out it was not. As he looked around the room and noticed Voldemort sleeping on the opposite side of the bed, he wanted to just beat the pillow with his fist. Well, at least he didn't try anything, thought Harry.

"As I promised," said Voldemort as he sat up and looked at Harry's hair, "Your hair's a mess in the mornings."

Voldemort handed Harry his glasses. Harry angrily took them and put them on.

"I would be nice if I were you, Harry. I have been kind to you so far, but that can change," said Voldemort.

Voldemort conjured a hair brush, stood up and walked over to the mirror, "Come here, let's see if we can't fix your hair; although, it is a nice look on you."

Harry walked over to the mirror. He felt Voldemort move the brush through his hair.

"I still won't change my mind about marrying you," said Harry.

Voldemort ignored the statement and continued to move the brush though Harry's hair. He seemed to be getting frustrated and Harry could feel it as he brushed.

"If you want it to stay flat, it doesn't do that- and why don't you use your wand to fix it?" Harry suggested.

"I like the feel of it," said Voldemort, "I'm now glad I didn't kill you that Halloween."

Hearing this, Harry immediately turned around and punched him. Voldemort was surprised; he had not expected this. Harry expected to to be hit back, but to his surprise Voldemort just laughed at him.

"Good, that fighting spirit is still there."

"Bastard! You just did that to get a reaction out of me," said Harry.

"As I told you last night, I like the fire in your eyes. Oh, I am going to enjoy this," said Voldemort.

Harry hated him even more now. He ran at Voldemort and knocked him to the ground.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises this morning?" Voldemort was staring at Harry, who was now on top of him.

"I should just choke the life out of you right now," said Harry as he tried to wrap his hands around Voldemort's throat.

Voldemort caught his hands, and before Harry could react, he flipped them over, "I have been nothing but kind to you so far, My Horcrux."

Before Harry could do anything, Voldemort kissed him firmly on the lips. Harry made sure to keep his lips tightly sealed when Voldemort's tongue tried to pry its way into his mouth. Harry did his best to stay calm, but eventually he gave in. Without thinking, Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck. The monster's teeth were sharp. Voldemort broke their kiss and Harry took his arms back, shocked that he had gotten caught up in the moment.

"Well, well. I guess I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that," said Voldemort, as he stood up.

"That was an accident, and will not happen again," said Harry, as he himself stood.

"Yes, I'm sure it won't," said Voldemort.

Harry could tell he was being sarcastic, "I mean it. It won't!" Harry tried to be stern.

"Well, I have business to attend to today, so you need to get ready," said Voldemort.

He used the elder wand to open the wardrobe door and summoned some black and silver robes, which he handed to Harry.

"Now, go into the bathroom, take a bath and change," said Voldemort.

"Can't you just give me back my old clothes?" said Harry.

"No, they reek of Muggles," said Voldemort as he walked out of the room, leaving Harry still feeling awkward about their kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, still feeling confused, walked into the bathroom and walked to the tub to turn on the water. At least he would get a few minutes away from Voldemort. Maybe if he was lucky he would drown. Once the bath was filled enough, he removed his clothing, got in, closed his eyes, and wondered how Ron and Hermione were doing and if Voldemort would keep his promise not to go after them. Even if they did find the other Horcruxes, he knew they would never kill him. Harry didn't realize how long he had been in there until the door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to make sure you're okay," said Draco.

"I'm fine, if that's what he was wondering. Now, go away," said Harry.

"He also wanted me to make sure you got ready, Potter."

"All right, I will, as soon as you leave," said Harry.

Draco nodded and walked outside. The moment he did, Harry stood up and got out of the bath, dried off and put on the clothes Voldemort had given him. He looked at himself in the mirror. They did look good on him at least, but everything about them said he was Voldemort's now. Well, not completely; he still had not accepted the proposal, which was something he would never do. He walked out of the bathroom to find Draco Malfoy still standing there.

"Well it took you long enough," said Malfoy.

"I don't need to hear this from you right now," said Harry.

"Come on, I'm supposed to take you downstairs for breakfast."

Harry followed his former classmate.

"So why does he want to keep you alive all of a sudden?" asked Draco.

"I don't think I should tell you that. He might punish you if I told you," said Harry.

"Yeah, good point. He already punished my aunt for trying to question him," said Draco.

"You're scared of him, aren't you?" said Harry.

"I am not afraid of him," said Draco, although Harry knew he obviously was.

"It's okay to be- I understand," said Harry.

"Shut up, Potter. You don't know what you're talking about!" Draco snapped.

As they reached the dining room, Harry found Voldemort, the other two Malfoys and Bellatrix sitting at the table.

"Harry, come sit beside me," said Voldemort.

Harry sighed. Of Course he would want me next to him. He walked up to Voldemort. Bellatrix glared at him as he passed. At least he wasn't the only one who wasn't happy about being here. Harry watched Draco take a seat next to his parents. As soon as Harry sat down next to Voldemort, he felt a hand on his arm.

"You look nice this morning, Harry," said Voldemort.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. Food magically appeared.

"You have to eat something. You're way too thin... Work of those Muggles you live with, no doubt."

"It's none of your business," said Harry.

Voldemort took an even stronger grip on his arm, "Everything about you is my concern." He looked at Harry's scar, "It has been from the night I gave you this," hissed Voldemort.

"You're hurting me. Let me go," said Harry.

Voldemort loosened his grip on Harry's arm.

"All right, then. Eat. You and I have a lot to discuss," said Voldemort.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" said Harry.

Voldemort sighed and picked up his fork. He took some of the eggs and put them in his mouth.

"Now will you eat something?" said Voldemort.

Harry sighed, but did as he was directed.

"So I was thinking we could resume that conversation we were having last night," said Voldemort.

"Can we do this in private?" asked Harry.

"Very well," said Voldemort, casting a privacy charm around them, "So, now, about last night. When I proposed to you, you made a very poor decision by rejecting me, Harry."

"What did you expect me to say? Did you think I would say 'yes'? If so, you are insane," said Harry.

Voldemort took hold of Harry's face, "You think I'm insane now, Harry? You haven't seen anything yet. I already have the Ministry and Hogwarts. You are the only thing I need now."

"Look, I know that, but can't you just leave Muggles and Muggle-Borns alone? I mean, would you do it for me?" said Harry.

"All right, what do you want?" said Voldemort, releasing his face.

"I will agree to be your consort if you make the Unbrakeable Vow," said Harry.

"Oh, clever boy, you are like me, aren't you? All right, I will agree to this," said Voldemort.

Harry had not expected the response.

"You would do that for me?" said Harry.

"I would do anything for you," said Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

To say that Bellatrix was mad was an understatement. She was furious seeing Potter and the Dark Lord together. She wished she could hear what they were saying, but the Privacy Charm prevented that. She had always known her Master had an obsession with this boy, but she didn't understand why he wanted him alive. Okay, that's fine, but he could at least have given him to me for a torture session. She saw that the Dark Lord had vanished the Privacy Charm. She heard her Master speak:

"Harry and I have decided to make the Unbreakable Vow and I would like for one of you to bind us."

This definitely came as a shock to Bellatrix. What was Potter going to make her Master promise to do?

"Ah, Bella!"

At her name being called, she turned toward him.

"Yes, my Lord," said Bellatrix.

"Would you do the honor of binding me and Harry?" said Voldemort.

She was surprised her Master wanted her to do this. Of course she couldn't say 'No' to the Dark Lord, so she stood up and took out her wand and walked over to them.

"Clasp your hands," she said.

She saw how Potter and the Dark Lord clasped thier hands together. With her wand, she cast a gold line around their hands.

Potter made his first request, "Will you, Lord Voldemort, promise to always take care of me and make sure I'm happy?"

The nerve of this boy, thought Bellatrix. What right does he have to ask my master this? She was astounded when the Dark Lord said, "I will."

"Will you promise that none of my friends will come to harm?"

"I will," Voldemort said again.

A second gold line wrapped their hands.

"And will you also promise never to torture or kill any Muggles unless they are criminals who kill?" said Potter.

This was the worst request she had heard yet. At this point she felt like she had to intervene.

"My Lord, I must advise against this last one," said Bellatrix.

"How dare you question me, your Lord, Bella? You were punished for that the last time!" said Voldemort, "One more time and I shall punish you further."

"I'm sorry, My Lord. It will not happen again," said Bellatrix.

Harry doubted, though, that it would be the last time.

"Now continue with the vow," said Voldemort, "I will."

As the last vow was finished, the gold binding on their hands vanished.

"The Vow has been made," said Voldemort.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Now you will fill your end of the deal, but not at this moment. If you are done eating, Harry, you may go. Narcissa?" said Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord?" Narcissa stood up.

"Why don't you take Harry to the library?" said Voldemort.

She walked over to Harry, "Of course, My Lord."

"And Harry, I do expect you to actually read the ones you pick out," said Voldemort.

Harry followed Narcissa to the library.


End file.
